The present invention relates to a side shield applicable to industrial glasses, and more particularly, to a side shield fixing structure capable of easily fixing or detaching a side shield to or from glasses.
Generally, if glasses are worn, spaces between the temples and frames of glasses are inevitably spaced apart from a face. Due to such a separation phenomenon, sizes of gaps are formed between a face and temples, so that external foreign substances may be introduced through the gaps to the face of a wearer. Specifically, since a more lot of foreign substances exist in environments of industrial fields, it is very concerned to wound eyes of a labor so that visual disability may be caused.
In addition, when work such as welding work is performed in an industrial field, a worker wears industrial glasses in order to prevent his eyes from being wounded by foreign materials such as fragments or flames. However, even if such industrial glasses are worn, foreign materials such as fragments or flames are introduced through the spaces formed at left and right sides of the glasses so that the eyes of a worker may be wounded.
So, in order to prevent the negligent accident described above, side shields are installed to the hinges of left and right temples so that foreign substances are prevented from being introduced.
That is, the side shields are installed through the spaces between the temples and the frame of glasses so that foreign substances are prevented from being introduced to a face as well as eyes. According to the related art, an install hole is formed in an adhesive surface of a side shied and a screw is coupled to one of the temples of glasses through the adhesive hole to fix the side shield to the temple of glasses.
However, according to the related art of fixing the side shield through a screw coupling scheme described above, an error rate is high, workability is worse, and it is difficult to prevent glasses from being damaged because the hole is directly formed in the temple of glasses.
An example of the related art is disclosed in Korean utility model application No. 20-2004-2017 entitled “Structure of fixing side shield for glasses”.
The structure of fixing a side shield for glasses includes through-holes formed at upper and lower portions of a rear part of the side shield surrounding the temple of glasses, and a fixing member having an elastic member therein and hooks formed at upper and lower ends thereof. While the fixing member is inserted through an opening of the side shield such that the fixing member is coupled to the through holes, the elastic member adheres elastically and closely to the temple of glasses.
However, according to the example of the related art, since the hooks of the fixing member are inserted into the though holes from the inside to the outside of the side shield, it is very inconvenient to disassemble the fixing member to separate the side shield from the temple of glasses. That is, when the fixing member is disassembled, since the fixing member is drawn back by one tool held by one hand in order to be disassembled in state that the elastic member of the fixing member is pressed by another tool held by the other hand, the convenience in use is not at all taken into consideration.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views showing one example of a side shield according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, through holes 22 are formed at upper and lower portions in a rear part of the side shield 2 surrounding the temple of glasses and a fixing member including a pushing support 102 at an inside thereof and hooks 101 formed at upper and lower ends thereof is inserted through an opening 21 of the side shield 2, so that the pushing support 102 is pressed by the temple 3 of glasses while the hooks 101 of the fixing member 1 are coupled into the through holes 22.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, after the temple 3 of glasses is placed in the side shield 2 of the related art to allow the side shield 2 to surround the temple 3, the fixing member 1 is inserted into the opening 21 of the side shield 2 such that both hooks 101 of the fixing member 1 are coupled into the upper and lower through-holes 22 of the side shield. Thus, the pressing support 102 prepared between both hooks 101 of the fixing member 1 presses the temple 3 of the glasses, so that the side shield 2 may be coupled to the temple 3 of glasses.
According to the side shield having the above-described structure, after a user fit inserts the side shield with the flame of glasses, the fixing member is inserted into the side shield to press the temple of glasses to fix the side shield to the temple. Thus, the side shield is firmly coupled between the temple and the frame of the glasses. In addition, since the side shield is assembled in such a manner of inserting the hooks of the fixing member into the through holes formed in the side shield, anyone can conveniently and easily install and use the side shield. In advance, since the fixing member is depressed and disposed corresponding to a size of the side shield, there is an advantage of providing a neat shape.
Nevertheless, in the above described structure, when both hooks of the fixing member are inserted and fixed to the through-holes of the side shield after the side shield is installed to the temple, the assembly is quickly and easily completed due to inclined surfaces prepared on the hooks. However, the structure involves a disadvantage that it is difficult to inversely disassemble the fixing member from the side shield. That is, when the fixing member is inserted into the side shield through the opening to fix the side shield to the temple after the temple is placed in the side shield, the hooks formed at both sides of the fixing member are fitted into the through-holes of the side shield. When the hooks of the fixing member is latched and fixed into the through holes, due to the hooks having an inverted triangle shape, it is impossible to disassemble the fixing member from the side shield. If the fixing member is disassembled by force, the hooks of the fixing member and the through holes of the side shield may be damaged.
As a result, if once the side shield according to the related art is assembled, it is very inconvenient to disassemble the side shield, so that use of the side shield is very complicated and it is very concerned that the side shield may be damaged in disassembly, so it is concerned to give rise to waste of the cost due to repurchasing the side shield.